Beth Carter
''"Maybe he's lonely! I mean, imagine being in a place all by yourself with no one to talk to! What if you were him, just unable to talk to people because of one crucial thing!" - ''Beth standing up to Cindy after she criticizes the others. '''Beth Carter '''is a main character who appears in The Hell that Walks: Season 1, The Hell that Walks: Season 2, and The Hell that Walks: The Final Season. She is the younger sister of Heath and Samson, and eventually became the girlfriend of Tyler Horvath. Despite being liked by many group members, Beth's lack of knowledge of the outside world due to Heath's sheltering often puts her in danger. As time goes on however, Beth becomes more hardened and tough due to numerous events that effect her deeply. Personality Beth is shown to be a kind, caring, and overall pleasant person who cares deeply for her friends and family. However, she is also shown to be naive, immature, and timid due to Heath's sheltering. In Season 2, as a result of being more exposed to beasties, Beth has become more curious about the world, which Tyler notices and proceeds to teach her, much to Heath's displeasure. Later, Beth has become determined to learn how to defend herself, and confides in Tyler numerous times. After she is kidnapped and witnesses many horrendous activities, she is more hardened, but still rather naive. Eventually, she kills her first human in the form of Conrad, and also stands up to Heath. Overall, Beth evolved from a weak, fragile girl to a strong, determined, and capable woman. Pre-Apocalypse Beth lived with her parents before the apocalypse and had two brothers, Heath and Samson, and was the only child remaining with her parents when the outbreak began, as Samson and Heath had moved out. Season 1 At some point during the apocalypse, Beth, along with Bayley and Samson, were rescued by Heath, Jack, Bill, and Vanessa. However, at another point, Samson was bitten and put out of his misery by Heath and Bayley, believing Heath killed him due other reasons, left and declared he couldn't protect Beth. Beth, confused and hysterical, was shocked over the reveal of Samson's death. Eventually, the five encountered both Peter and Miles, and took refuge in the Hodder Trucking Warehouse. O'Death Beth appears in this episode, reuniting with an injured Heath and asking what happened, to which Heath lies to her. Beth however, sees through his lie and demands the truth. Heath refuses still, which sends her to tears. Beth is later able to escape on the bus along with Heath, Matt, Tyler, Eli, Terrance, Zoey, Drew and Henry. Season 2 Back to Basics Six months after the events of the first season, Beth is shown to have became friends with Tyler, Zoey and Drew, Tyler especially, and it is hinted that she started to develop feelings for him. She appears playing hide and seek with the three others, and is able to find Tyler by tricking him into thinking she was in danger. When Heath and Matt return from the woods and inform the group about Sal's and Kaitlyn's offer, she is excited to go, but is disheartened when Heath refuses. She then accompanies the group to the cabin where Sal and Kaitlyn reside. Beth is later with Tyler when Tyler is assigned to watch her while the others go in, and Beth asks Tyler about his religion. Eventually, Tyler recognizes Pete, Garrison, and Harley from Penelope's Group, and, in order to teach Beth, tells her to attack them. Beth is hesitant, but she ends up shooting Garrison in the arm, resulting in Pete attacking and chasing Tyler while Beth is able to get away. She eventually makes it back to the others and informs them of Tyler being in danger, and later helps guide the others to where she and Tyler were. She is also able to escape the bandits that attack. Later, she, Heath, Drew, Zoey and Eli are able to reunite with Tyler, and eventually kills her first beastie saving Tyler. Later, after a bit of coaxing from Matt, Heath agrees to go with Sal and Kaitlyn, much to Beth's delight. Beth is later seen doing a crossword puzzle with Heath during the ride to the base, and gets help from Matt. Once arriving, Beth goes off with Heath to explore the Constantine Safe-Zone. Between the Cracks Beth appears when she tells Tyler she, Drew and Zoey plan on having a sleepover, but Heath requested that Beth won't invite Tyler. Despite this, Tyler does eventually get permission, and joins Beth. During the sleepover, the four talk about their lives, and Beth admits she has another brother, who Heath looked up to. Eventually, the group do truth or dare, and when Zoey dares Beth to kiss Tyler, which Beth does without hesitation. When Heath arrives, Beth leaves the room at his request. Later at the party, Beth is asked out by Tyler, and Beth immediately accepts. Trial and Error Beth is with Heath, Eve, Tyler and Kaitlyn where they talk about Matt's and Eve's sexual escapades, and when it is revealed that both Tyler and Beth never had the talk, the two receive it from Heath. Before this however, Tyler tells Beth about his brother. Eventually, Beth joins the other residents outside where she witnesses Pierce Evans murder Zoey. Later, she is at the funeral for John, Zoey, Drew, and Alicia, and she becomes greatly saddened when Drew and Zoey are mentioned. Days later, she witnesses the wall be knocked down by a group of bandits. No Way Out Beth is eventually found by Heath, and, along with Gavin, Riley, Isaac and Zack, attempt to escape in a van. During the escape however, Gavin is killed, but Beth doesn't see it, and is able to escape along with the others. Along the way, the group pick up Jenny, Terrance and Curtis, and make their way to Buck's Fishing Emporium. While waiting for the others, Beth is shown talking with Noah about cars, and is happy when the others arrive. Mind Over Murder Beth is shown when Quinn, Lex, Haley, Garrett, Paige, and Gage arrive, and is later assigned with Heath and Jenny to talk with Haley, where the two have an awkward conversation. After Cody arrives, she and Tyler sneak off during the meet and greet, with Tyler planning on teaching her. During this, Beth and Tyler bond more while training. The two are eventually ambushed by La Pandilla, and they demand that Tyler and Beth take them to their group. When Tyler refuses, Beth watched as Tyler is restrained and the others taunt her. She then watches in horror as Tyler accidentally stabs Oliver in the neck. In retaliation, La Pandilla beat up Tyler and kidnap Beth. Beth is not seen again for the rest of the season. Season 3 During the time skip, she is brought to a camp along with Elroy, and while she isn't used for sex, she witnesses Elroy be used by Tara numerous times. Dark Days Beth is seen with Elroy when La Pandilla find and capture a masked Tyler, and Tyler is used for sex by Tara many times. Eventually, she is able to escape when Tyler attacks and brutally murders Kal, and, after Tyler murders the others, leaves along with him and Elroy. Two days later, she is prevented from seeing Tyler's face by Tyler himself, and Tyler proceeds to teach her how to drive, which she picks up on quickly, and also speeds up once she hears Black Eyed Peas. Later, the car stops and the three search for food. During the search, the group go in a butcher shop, where Beth is trained more and eventually starts to improve. When beasties arrive, she, along with the others, escape and are eventually saved by Benji Odans, who recently encountered Heath. Upon realizing this, Beth joins Benji and reunites with Heath, and witnesses Tyler unmask himself. A Harsh Reminder Upon entering the house, Beth is checked on by numerous members of the group. Eventually, she confronts Tyler and asks about why he hid, and while the two talk, they are joined by Rico and Logan, who demand that Beth begin sexually dating Logan, despite her being underage. She then watches as Tyler stabs Logan in the arm in her defense. Later, she helps Heath out of the room when Tyler attacks him. During the stroll, she joins Eli, Elroy, Tyler, Heath, Logan, Eve, and Cody, and while taking refuge in a building, she witnesses Eli turn and kill Logan. When the undead Eli attacks Tyler, she saves him by stabbing Eli in the head. Upset over Tyler's bite, Beth forgives Tyler, then points out a second bite, leading to the reveal of Tyler being immune. Eventually, the group arrives at the Military Base and Beth is among the group to stay outside while Tyler, Noah, Eve, Cody and Jenny go inside. Eventually, she and the others are let in by Sean. While talking with Heath, Terrance, and Lex, she remains firm in her belief that Tyler is immune. Later, she joins Leon Dawson in visiting Tyler, and, when left alone with Tyler, admits she doesn't blame him for beating up Heath. After she tells Tyler about how Heath murdered her brother and calms Tyler after he becomes frustrated at the mention of Heath being a terrible guardian, she kisses Tyler on the lips, which Kent notices and is terrified once seeing saliva, and says Beth might've infected herself. She is later confronted by Heath, and, once Heath scolds her for her actions, Beth snaps and yells at Heath, and even punches and shoves him, resulting in Heath retaliating and punching her, and Beth demands he leave. The Games Begin Beth first appears visiting Tyler and admits she turned eighteen, then asks how people will cope at the end of the apocalypse. She then kisses Tyler, and are confronted by Noah, Joshua, Sasha, Megan, and Conrad. When Conrad attempts to kill Tyler, Beth attacks him, which results in Conrad burying his face in her chest. Eventually, as Conrad is about to kill Tyler, Beth stabs him in the neck, horrifying her. She, along with the others, are confronted by Cindy and berated for interacting with Tyler. Beth bravely stands up to Cindy, which results in her being shoved by Cindy and Heath and Cindy getting into a fist fight. She then proceeds to run away to Drewman's and be chased by beasties, but is saved by Nicole Baxton. Later, she is found by Heath and Cindy, and Beth refuses to come down believing Heath hasn't changed. Heath eventually admits that he killed Samson because he was bitten, and after hearing Heath apologize, Beth comes down along with Nicole and returns to the military base. The Madness Within Once Beth returns, she is shown to be horrified at the reveal of Tyler being kidnapped. Later, once Tyler returns, she is overjoyed and kisses him on the cheek, and asks Tyler to hang out with Benji and Aiko, but end up witnessing the two having sex. Eventually, Beth joins Aiko and Megan in preparing food, and Beth talks with Aiko about her parents. She is later horrified at the crucifixion scene. The Final Push Beth is hiding in the radio room when Seth and the other Revivalists attack along with Cindy, Megan, Heath and Tyler. Eventually, a revivalist bursts in and kills Megan, but Heath is able to kill him before he can do more damage. Eventually, the chopper arrives and Beth is able to get on and escape, thus surviving the apocalypse. Two years later, it is revealed that she had began dating Tyler and was being trained in parkour by Heath, and also repaired her relationship with him. Killed Victims * Eli Harper ''(Undead) * Conrad (Alive) * Numerous counts of beasties. Relationships Heath Carter Heath and Beth have a loving, yet one-sided relationship. As Beth is the only member of Heath's family left, he has a strict hold on her, which she dislikes. He also does not approve of her friendship with Tyler, as he thinks Tyler might do something. However, when Matt convinces him to let Beth learn about the world, he reluctantly agrees. When Beth is kidnapped, Heath is enraged and desires to go after her. Eventually, when he is reunited with Beth, Heath is overjoyed, but in the process, becomes even more protective over her. Over the course of a few days, Beth becomes increasingly annoyed with Heath's over-protectiveness, and eventually lashes out and punches Heath, which Heath does in return and immediately regrets. Regardless, Heath still fiercely defends her when she is grabbed by Cindy. Later, when he and Cindy go to find Beth and find her in a tree, Beth is hesitant to come down due to Heath's actions and doubt over his sincerity. Heath then finally admits that the reason he killed Samson was due to him being bitten, and didn't want Beth to be scared of him. Heath then admits all his faults, and apologizes for his actions, which Beth accepts. Two years later, Heath and Beth are revealed to be on very good terms, and Heath began training Beth in parkour. Tyler Horvath Tyler and Beth are shown to have a positive relationship in the time they've known each other. During the six months between Season 1 and 2, it is hinted that Beth began to gain a crush on Tyler, with Tyler returning the feelings. Tyler also believes that Beth can be a capable fighter, and begins to train her at the cost of putting himself in danger. Eventually, the two begin a romantic relationship. In Mind Over Murder, Tyler bonds briefly with Beth until La Pandilla ambushes them. When Tyler is restrained, he struggles in order to protect Beth, who is being taunted, which results in Oliver being killed and Beth being kidnapped. Tyler then leaves the group to save Beth. Later, is eventually rescued by Tyler, who begins to train her once again, albeit more aggressively, much to her displeasure. When Tyler unmasks himself, Beth is shocked at this, and asks why he hid his face, to which Tyler responds by thinking that Beth would be mad at him, showing he still cares deeply for her. When Tyler is bitten, Beth is heavily distraught at this, and forgives Tyler for getting her kidnapped, and is then relieved and shocked when Tyler is revealed to be immune. Throughout the season, it is shown that Beth and Tyler still reciprocate their romantic feelings, and the two begin to fiercely protect each other, with Beth even killing Conrad to save Tyler. Eventually, they begin officially dating once again and once Beth hears of Tyler's inevitable fate, Beth is heartbroken at the loss of her boyfriend. Matthias Harris Matthias and Beth are shown to have a good relationship as Matt treats her kindly and Beth shows respect towards him. When Beth hears about Matt's death, she is saddened. Jenny Orlov While not seen interacting much, it is likely they had a good relationship considering that they never had a bad reaction. Terrance Jadad Despite not interacting much, Terrance is shown to be kind and polite towards Beth, and vice versa. Noah Quijano Beth and Noah are shown to have a good relationship as the two were seen having a light-hearted conversation about cars. Kaitlyn Lingard While not seen interacting much, it is likely that the two have a good relationship due to Kaitlyn willing to provide the group with a safe home. Sal Jenkins While not seen interacting much, it is likely that the two have a good relationship due to Sal willing to provide the group with a safe home.It is unknown how Beth felt about Sal's death, but she was likely saddened. Elroy Despite not interacting much, it is likely the two trust each other since they were both held hostage by La Pandilla. Drew Hunnigan Drew and Beth are shown to be good friends as the two are seen joking around together. At Drew's funeral, Beth is visibly upset at his death, showing she cared for him. Zoey Baker Zoey and Beth are shown to be good friends as the two are seen joking around together and that they are the only two teenage girls. At Zoey's funeral, Beth is visibly upset at her death, showing she cared for her. Cindy Henninger Cindy and Beth, while not initially interacting much, begin a hostile relationship once Cindy scolds her for visiting Tyler and Beth defending Tyler. This leads to Cindy pushing Beth down, and Beth running away as a result. Eventually, Cindy expresses regret over her actions, and apologizes to Beth. The two have positive interactions from now on. Nicole Baxton Beth is shown to be grateful for Nicole for saving her life, and overall has a good relationship with her. Leon Dawson While not seen interacting much, it is likely that Leon cares for Beth and overall, has a good relationship with her. Benji Odans While not seen interacting much, it is shown that whenever they do, Benji is kind and polite towards Beth, with Beth returning the feelings. Considering that Beth wanted to see Benji and Aiko after Tyler meets with Hanson, it can be assumed that they are on friendly terms. Aiko Odans Beth and Aiko have a good relationship due to Aiko being less harsh towards Beth, and considering that Beth wanted to see Benji and Aiko after Tyler meets with Hanson, it can be assumed that they are on friendly terms. Rico While seen interacting only briefly, Rico is shown to be lustful towards Beth, which Beth dislikes. Logan While seen interacting only briefly, Logan, like Rico, is shown to be lustful towards Beth, which Beth dislikes. Conrad While interacting only briefly, Conrad was shown to have gained an unhealthy crush on her which she didn't notice. Regardless, after Conrad attacked Tyler, Beth automatically became hostile, and her hostility towards him grew significantly larger when Conrad buried his face in her chest. Moments later, in an attempt to save Tyler, stabbed him in the back of the neck, which horrified her, but mostly because of the fact she killed a living person. Dan Gomez As Dan helped kidnap Beth, Beth and Dan had a poor relationship, and Beth cared little when he died. Appearances * The Hell that Walks: Season 1 ** O'Death * The Hell that Walks: Season 2 ** Back to Basics ** Between the Cracks ** Trial and Error ** No Way Out ** Mind Over Murder * The Hell that Walks: The Final Season ** Dark Days ** A Harsh Reminder ** The Games Begin ** The Madness Within ** The Final Push Trivia * At age sixteen, Beth is the youngest main character in The Hell that Walks. ** Additionally, she is the youngest surviving main character and the second youngest overall, only behind Noriko Odans. * Originally, Beth was meant to be killed off in Mind Over Murder, where she was fatally bitten by a beastie. This would end up resulting in Tyler being kicked out from the group. Swooce scrapped it as he felt it would be a waste for Beth. * Beth is the only main character at the military base who has had no direct interaction with The Revivalists. * Beth was the winner of the first Hell that Walks Hurt or Heal. Category:Constantine Safe-Zone Category:Military Base Category:Alive Category:Tritagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Hodder Trucking Warehouse